my immortal
by rolly21
Summary: What happens when the children of 2 rival covens come together out of love? What is the impact on their families? Will they survive? Romeo and Juliet sort of thing - just using greys characters as vampires. Merder, mentions of characters from twilight.
1. introduction

ok so new fic - just a reminder i dont own greys anatomy - nor do i own twilight

i hope u enjoy my playing with these characters

ONCE BITTEN

I saw your face and right away...  
Somethin' inside me trembled tenderly  
And in your eyes, boy, I could see...  
You'd be mine...MMMM

I know your mind is filled with doubt...  
But I'm beggin' you to hear me out...  
No need for your suspicion...

ONCE BITTEN - You won't feel no pain, boy  
ONCE BITTEN - We're singin' in the rain, boy...  
When lightnin' strikes - oh oh  
Your heart's gonna be mine forever...  
Gonna be mine forever -  
You won't feel no pain, boy...

Eyes on fire looked at me  
And I saw somethin' there you didn't want me to see...  
Your desire burnin' me...  
Like a flame, Oh oh

I know what it is you need  
Why make it harder than it has to be?  
I have this premonition...

ONCE BITTEN - You won't feel no pain, boy  
ONCE BITTEN - We're singin' in the rain, boy...  
When lightnin' strikes - oh oh  
Your heart's gonna be mine forever...  
Gonna be mine forever -  
You won't feel no pain, boy...

We'll see the light...  
We'll feel the thunder!  
I need your touch...  
It's a spell you put me under  
Ain't no denyin'  
Gonna be mine forever...and I ain't lyin'...

ONCE BITTEN - You won't feel no pain, boy  
ONCE BITTEN - We're singin' in the rain, boy...  
When lightnin' strikes - oh oh  
Your heart's gonna be mine forever...  
Gonna be mine forever -  
You won't feel no pain, boy...


	2. prologue

prologue

**Her skin was almost translucent in the moonlight. She was captivatingly beautiful. He had never seen anyone quite like her and yet he was attracted to her in a way he hadn't been to a woman in years. Her lips were a cherry red and seemed to call to him more so than the blood pumping through her veins. Captivated, it was the only way to describe the way he was feeling right now as he made his way across the deck, now only metres from her.**

**She had sensed him from the moment he had reached the stairs; she had felt him before he walked past her and now his smell was screaming at her. Pure desire! Her senses were on overload. He was so delicious she could almost taste him. He was the forbidden fruit. She knew everything about him and yet she knew that to him she was just another woman. **

**He was a wild rose, deceptive at best. His thorns may have been well hidden, but she knew of their true abilities. She herself was still a fresh bud, thornless unlike her fellows, her purity, and apparent innocence being the draw card of all her victims.**

**"Mer" A voice called and she turned quickly, sending him retreating back into the shadows.**

**She could sense the honey-blossom coming through the doorway across from her and her eyes landed on Arizona, her friend.**

**"Are you ready to go?" Arizona asked, and Meredith tilted her head to the side slightly, his scent still invading her despite his distance. "The ferry will be docking soon." Arizona added.**

**Meredith gave a quick nod before pulling away from the rail, her hand sliding softly from the beam. She wondered whether he would have approached her if they hadn't been disturbed. She knew that she shouldn't be interested in him and yet all she wanted was for him to have reached her.**

**Her senses were alive.**


	3. Chapter 1  Sensual

**Chapter 1 Sensual**

**She had felt his eyes upon her when she had entered her father's bar. She knew that he was there; she had seen him follow them from the boat. She hadn't bothered to say anything to the girls. They were too focused on the big night that they had planned. She didn't want for their night to be disturbed by his presence after all she didn't really know what he wanted or why he had followed them.**

**Making her way to the bar she smiled softly at Joe who was working her end. It was weird for others to think that she had an end to the bar, but it was the end she favoured and Joe was very much like a big brother. He had been working for her father for the past 10 years and had been serving her alcohol legally for the past 4. She had to admit that she had him practically wrapped around her little finger. That fact he was gay had always been fantastic too, especially with knowing that he wasn't going to put the moves on her like so many of the men in the bar would. **

**Joe sat a Tequila shot in front of her before mixing up the drinks for all of her friends. They had moved to flank her as they had on so many other nights before. Meredith could feel the rooms prowling eyes on them. She knew that there were other women in the bar but her group were something more, that always seemed to draw the crowd. Some nights it worked to their benefit, in others, not so much. Usually those nights were the ones where Edward and Jasper would swoop in, her brother and cousin. She really hoped that tonight would not be one of those nights.**

**If she had to say what she thought tonight would be like, she would be more inclined to say fang – fucking – tastic as she expected to be having not only a big night with the girls, but hoped that the minor drought that she had brought upon herself would come to an end and that maybe she could lure someone to bed, enticing them, and taking from them all that they could give. She hated to admit though that while her appetite was insatiable she was hard to please in many ways and 6 inches just didn't cut it anymore, she needed something real. That was all she knew.**

**Shaking her mind off of her porny thoughts, she threw back her shot before laughing at what her best friend Christina had to say. She tried to focus on her friends, but even they could see her distraction. **

**Her senses were burning still, and while she tried to distract herself with tequila, and her friends, she could feel his eyes upon her, and she knew that he too was brooding, and most likely more than she was, after all he was a fully fledged species. He would be able to smell her, hear her heart beating, and more so probably taste her. If she wanted to be completely honest with herself then she would have to say that knowledge alone turned her on. **

**She wanted to go to him, least of all ask why he had followed her. Yes she was aware of him, more so because of his reputation more than anything, but also because the tequila had made her completely sexually charged and feeling risk free in approaching him.**

**Dropping back her next shot she turns to see Arizona with her tongue down Callie's throat. It appeared to her that she was not the only one who was completely sexually charged, as not only did Arizona have her tongue down her girlfriends throat, but Meredith could see her hand also moving into Callie's pants which wasn't at all something new to Meredith as she had seen Arizona finger fuck her girlfriend on more than one occasion and in different locations. **

**Turning to her other side Meredith could see Christina standing with Jackson, her hand running up his vampish chest. Meredith knew from the moment her best friend from college had met her father's trusted friend that she would fall. Between his overly buff muscles and his charming smile she was completely hooked. **

**They hadn't gone out to meet up with their loved ones, hell Callie and Arizona had come out together with her anyway, but Alex – Jacksons brother – and Jackson, had obviously found their way here themselves which took Christina's attention, and only recently Izzie's. She seemed hell bent on making a breakthrough with Alex who was already mated up with Lexie, Merediths little sister. **

**Meredith felt a territorial pang stab through her, and she knew her sister – who had already crossed over – would rip of Izzie's head if she could see her advances. Meredith knew that Izzie was fixated more on Alex tonight because Lexie was out hunting, and while her father encouraged them to use the woods surrounding the island, she had decided to venture out to her uncle's land near FORKES where she intended on finding a bear to ravish. She had begun hunting there when Rosalie had told her about the sources they had of late.**

**Meredith felt Alex's eyes upon her and she watched as his nostrils flared, and her senses too grew stronger. Her stalker was coming over to her and she turned and gave Alex the look to tell him to back the hell off. She wanted to know what her friend wanted, and in giving Alex the look she hoped that Jackson, her bodyguard, would wander off too.**

**On watching them move off, she turned her attention back to the bar where Joe had attentively placed another shot of Tequila.**

**"Single Malt scotch thanks" she heard him ask as his presence moved into the place beside her.**

**Meredith stood there quietly, waiting. She knew how men worked, and she could only assume he would work in the same way.**

**She waited for a moment to see how he would approach her, and yet he remained quiet.**

**He stood beside her staring at his drink, a drink which she knew he could drink, but not necessarily enjoy, or savour. **

**"What, do you buy it just to smell it?" Meredith finally asks and turns her head to take in his appearance.**

**"You know what I am?" the man asks, and she smiles slightly.**

**"I know more than you think?" she replied as she threw back her shot.**

**"And you're not scared?" he asked as he turned to look at her, Meredith could see that his eyes had darkened.**

**"I'm not scared of you" Meredith said confidently as she watched his teeth protrude slightly before slipping back inside his mouth, this act alone causing Meredith to laugh.**

**"What?" the man asked her playfully and Meredith shook her head.**

**"You haven't seen the company I keep." She told him innocently.**

**She watched as the man turned slightly and took in the people that had been around her. "4 vampires, 2 humans" he stated and Meredith simply nodded.**

**"Interesting friends you have." He commented before he moved to hold his hand out to her. "Derek Shepherd." He stated. **

**"Meredith Grey" she replied, dropping off the last of her hyphenated name. She knew what could happen if she exposed herself completely, or the questions that could be stirred up. **

**"Well it's nice to meet you Meredith Grey" Derek stated as they shook hands, and Meredith was shocked by the electric current that pulsated through her body.**

**Meredith didn't know what to think of it, but was surprised that when she looked into her companies eyes and noticed that they flashed blue for a moment.**

**"Do you maybe..." she started, before hesitating as she sensed Alex and Jackson moving towards her.**

**"Do you want to maybe blow this joint and find a place we can maybe chat." Derek suggested, and Meredith could tell that he was worried about having to tackle Jackson and Alex, but that also there was another underlying reason, something she sensed to be more sensual.**

**"I'd like that" she told him as she pointed to the boys to back off, and she followed Derek out of the bar, leaving Callie and Arizona sexing it up in the corner, and Christina grabbing hold of Jackson, keeping him back.**


	4. Chapter 2  Blood lust

Chapter 2 Blood lust

Meredith could not think back to a time ever when she had felt most comfortable with a man, let alone a vampire male. She had met many; after all she was a half blood and was exposed to both worlds frequently.

Her mother worked as a Surgeon at Seattle Grace hospital, and she had always been there to sit and watch, meeting many other doctors, nurses and patients.

For a long time her mother had kept her away from her work place, after all she had developed so quickly, as had her brother and sister. Her mother had known that her abilities would draw attention from any human on acknowledging her age, hence why now, at the true age of 25, she still dazzled most with her youthfulness, but had completed more than one degree.

Her sister and brother had already crossed over to their father's side. She figured that she would also one day too completely turn and she entertained the idea as she searched for her mate, but of course she enjoyed herself while the search was on.

Her brother had turned at the mere age of 17, just 4 short years ago. This was due to the fact that he had developed heart problems, problems which would require a surgery that her mother was certain would reveal too much about their kind. So instead of suffering and exposing themselves, her mother had given permission for Edward to make the cross over.

Her sister, who was now permanently trapped in her 21 year old body, had crossed over just 2 years ago after she had mated with Alex. They had reached the stage where he wanted her eternal hand and Meredith was sure that her sister had decided to bolt into the situation in fear that his eternal hand wasn't quite the forever as they had expected, as the war between her family and another had been stirred along quite viciously.

Now, as she rested in Derek Shepherds arms, she could easily forget that he was forbidden fruit. She could also forget that it was his family that had only recently made a treaty with hers.

She wanted to pretend as she listened to him talk about his love for reading and music, that he was just another vampire that she had met along her life's journey. But the truth be told, he wasn't.

"You are quiet" She heard him comment, drawing her out of her current thoughts. She looked up as he pulled her tighter against his rather muscular chest. She could feel the chill from his body breaking out from underneath the navy sweater that he had put on for show.

"I'm just thinking" she told him honestly, as her hand came up to stroke against his chest.

"About?" she heard him press, and she was surprised to hear more than a curious tone in his voice, she was concerned that there was a hint of suspicion.

"Vampires have amazing senses, but there are some that can't handle being around humans unless they are feeding. I'm surprised that you have managed to be so close to me for this long." She lied as she bit her lip slightly to play along with the act.

She felt him shift slightly as he moved, and she let him tilt her neck as if he was going in for the kill. She did so, as she knew that her people were not far and his bite would only bring her into a place she knew she would be entering sooner or later.

She closed her eyes and waited, knowing that she was being more submissive than she had ever been with a male before; she usually liked to dominate.

She felt his lips brush against her throat, his teeth grazing slightly, before he placed a light kiss.

She heard him groan as if he were in pain, as his hand moved to caress her side. "You have no idea what you do to me," he told her as he tilted her head so that his lips could meet hers. Her hand snaking up to keep his head in place as she turned into him, kissing him fiercely, her teeth grazing over his lips as she moved to bite them tenderly.

"Blood lust?" Meredith asked him, as she moved to straddle him. Her senses were going wild with his smell. She was sure that her pheromones must have been doing the same thing to him as she felt his cold hands move underneath her shirt running up and down her back as her hips swivelled across his, waking his manhood.

"You know blood lust?" he asked as he pulled back slightly, his lips swollen, as his blue black eyes met hers.

"I know more than you think!" She told him before pulling him in to kiss her once more. She planned on consummating this mate ship, this blood lust. She had never felt such an intense passion as she was feeling now as her hands wanted to rip away his sweater and shirt, which would reveal her strength. Derek Shepherd had to be her mate, there were no other explanations. She was his, and he was going to be hers.

She knew about this blood lust, she knew that she had just found her mate. Derek Shepherd, her family rival, she had practically mated, and soon would consummate the mateship. She feared not what this meant for her coven, her family. She feared however what this would mean for his, especially once that they learnt the truth about their son. Their son by bite, soon to be traitor, would have just mated with a half blood, a blood lust baby, a rarity and yet something so powerful.

She could only guess the power she held over him now as she felt his erection bulging against his jeans.

"My Place…" She told him, knowing that they would be safe at her estate. She was not completely sure of what dangers lay ahead for her mate, but she knew now that it was too late. Derek Shepherd was hers.

"I Meredith Grey Cullen am going straight to hell." She murmured to herself as she stood, straightening up as she fixed her top. She knew that Jackson and Alex would most likely be lingering near her estate waiting for her to come home. She had no idea how she was going to tell them, but she was going to be mated and Derek Shepherd was now hers.


	5. Chapter 3  Bite Me

Chapter 3 Bite me

Meredith had been certain that retreating to her house would be what was best, and though she had sensed Jackson and Alex's presence close by, she ignored it. Instead she eagerly pushed Derek into the house, her hands already pushing up his shirt and sweater as she kept her mouth to his. She wanted him, she needed him but most of all she was consumed by the desire to taste him.

She felt Derek lift her up as he slammed her body against the wall. The force being something that made her juices swell. She loved rough, just as much as she loved length, and she was really hoping that her soon to be mate could provide her with both, otherwise this blood lust thing was quite cruel. She couldn't imagine being mated to someone who couldn't please her in every which way that she desired.

Feeling his hands moving over her body with a bruising force, she ripped her hands through his hair pulling his head back so that she could see his darkened eyes, faint traces of red evident. She could see that he was mastering his self control well which would indicate that the rumours were right and that he had indeed been with mortal women before, not that she was another mere mortal. She was thrilled by his self-control and she could see the confusion wash over his face.

"Not here…" Meredith whispered into his ear as she felt him ease her body slowly to the floor and he struggled to wait for further instructions.

Reaching for his hand but being very tempted to grab his rather engorged cock and lead him in the right direction, she began to lead him towards the lounge room. She at least hoped that things could still be intimate and ravaging whilst not being completely personal. After all, there were steps that she would need to take in regards to this mateship and she wanted to start slowly. She could already imagine the processes ahead of her, having witnessed these with her sister.

"Here?" she heard Derek question almost incredulously as if to say, [I]'what's much better about here'.[/I] Of course she had pinned him as the caveman type whom was willing to have his woman any which way that he could.

"Here." she all but growled as she dropped his hand, and moved to snake her arms around his neck. She completely caught him off guard but he was quick to follow her, his mouth meeting hers in a bruising tango.

"awww you feel good." Derek managed and Meredith smiled as she pushed him back onto the couch and moved the straddle him. Her hands worked quickly to undo his pants and she knew she moved faster than he anticipated. Her speed caused him to take a moment's pause.

"Super speedy?" he asked as he pulled Meredith down onto his lap, his rock hard erection sitting perfectly against her.

"I told you that I know more than you think. I have my reasons." She said honestly as her lips grazed his jaw and she rocked even faster against him.

"I need to know" he told her as he held her in position, preventing her from rocking forward again, keeping her hips steady.

"What do you need to know?" she asked. She knew that she needed to be honest with him; after all she wasn't going to deny him the one thing she expected from him.

"What are you really?" he asked her, his hands moving to encourage her to rock into him once more. He could no longer take the warmth of her core as it rested against his hardness; it was making it even more impossible for him to think clearly.

"I'm Meredith." She told him, "just Meredith."

"You're not mortal." He stated as his hand moved to start on the button of her jeans, popping it straight out of the hole and sending it up into the air.

"No…" She told him as her hands moved back into his hair and she kissed him solidly.

"Then what are you?" He asked as he encouraged her to stand so he could slide her jeans down. While she stood she moved to take her top off, fully exposing her milky skin to him.

"What do you want me to be?" she asked him in a seductive voice as she closed her eyes, taking in his cool touch as his hands ripped away her panties. She opened them when she felt his finger grazing over her opening.

"You're my blood lust." He told her as he pulled her back down to him his eyes never leaving her body, hungrily devouring every inch of her. "I know what I need you to be, but for now?" he asked.

"I'm half blood" she told him honestly. "Human mother, Vampire father" she added just in case he was not sure, after all there were other types of half bloods lurking around these days.

"You're father must have great control." He murmured as he finally had her settled back against him once again straddling his body, his hands moving across her upper body hastily to remove her bra.

"You would be surprised." She hinted as her hands gripped his shoulders and she felt him move his own hands down between them, ripping away his boxers and freeing himself.

Meredith stifled an appreciative moan as her eyes settled on his completely raw cock. She knew just from the sight of it that it was able to keep her completely happy, now she only had to hope that he knew how to use it appropriately.

"You like what you see?" He asked as he shifted his hands back to her hips, rocking them over him so that he could tease her entrance.

Meredith simply purred in response, one of her hands moving down from his shoulder down to grip him, she took him into her hand once again stifling a moan when she realized that her hand did not even cover half of him, She gave him 3 swift jerks which caused him to throw his head back, slightly bearing his fangs as he moaned in sheer pleasure.

"So good…" She heard him groan repeatedly as he removed her hand, she then felt him bring her hips down upon him so that he could impale her.

Meredith groaned in appreciation as she felt his girth completely fill her walls. She gave her body a moment to adjust to his size. He simply maintained eye contact with her and she watched as the red tinge that was evident earlier faded, and the blue black returned completely.

Once Meredith let her walls relax, she began to rock against him. Her hands moving across his chest as she did so. This was their consummation, an acknowledgement of complete blood lust. She had to prepare herself for this next step though as she knew that it would be difficult for him to understand.

Throwing caution to the wind, Meredith slowly let go of all inhibitions as she moved to kiss Derek hard, her small fangs grazing over his lips and Meredith felt his hands grab hold of her hips once more as he moved to impale her faster and harder as he rocked into her.

Meredith let out a low growl, a mix of pleasure and pain as she felt her climax build.

"Bite me!" she heard him demand and she moved to tilt his neck, giving herself access to his pulse point. She knew that after she did this after she took his blood that there was no going back that they would be mated forever, or as however long that would mean.

Taking in a deep breath she inhaled the smell of their sex, mixed with the smell of the scotch on his breath. Her mouth closed down over his pulse point and her small fangs moved to prick his skin, piercing enough to withdraw the slightest amount of blood. She sucked it slightly before sealing it off with her tongue. She ran her finger over the mark before her eyes came up to meet his again.

"My, my turn…" he panted out and she moved to stop him quickly.

"Just wait." She said with pause, stilling her hips for a moment to add to the effect.

"Meredith?" He asked and she could see that he was uncertain with her actions.

She moved to pierce her skin with her fangs, right above the pulse point on her left wrist. "Take only a little." She told him as she offered up her blood. "I have a passage I need to follow, and you can't turn me." She said honestly.

She didn't need to hold her wrist out for too long, as Derek moved quickly to feast on her blood. She was worried for a brief moment that he would take all she had, but was relieved that he had pulled back licking the seal closed before quickly capturing her lips again.

"I need you…" Meredith murmured against his lips, she could taste their blood as it mixed together. "I need…" She started to say again as she pulled back but she instantly felt Derek's hands back on her hips gripping them tightly as he began rocking her vigorously onto him.

"We both need this!" he growled out.

The power of their movements was shattering and it didn't take long for both of them to fall within their orgasm.

Meredith soon lay sated against his chest, her eyes closed for a moment.

"My mate, my Meredith…" she heard Derek say so lovingly as his hands ran across her back, holding her to him.

Meredith felt his flaccid penis slowly slide out of her and she moved slightly, feeling it almost grow hard right away.

Meredith moved to kiss her mate quite passionately with the knowledge that yes they had officially mated, and everything else that was to follow would surely be worth it. She was not afraid of her coven. She knew they would understand.

Tomorrow she would approach her father and ask him to change her. Tomorrow, she hoped, would be the beginning of her eternal life with her mate.


	6. chapter 4  modesty

Chapter 4 Modesty

Of all the things Ellis had thought she would encounter when it came to her eldest daughter this was definitely not one of them. She knew that Meredith was promiscuous, and who wouldn't be with the power that girl had over men, but this, this exceeded expectations. It smashed to pieces anything she had ever done before.

She had never imagined having to spend her morning like this. She had expected to knock off work and head home to her brooding husband who would rub her shoulders before cuddling with her until she went to sleep. She had not anticipated being met by him at the door accompanied by his henchmen only to be told that Meredith had done something stupid.

It had taken everything in her to talk him back into the house and to get him to sit down in the arm chair. She curled up on his lap, hand on his chest and was able to get him to focus and tell her what their daughter had done.

It was the reason why she stood at the door now, keys in hand as she began to let herself into her daughter's house. She was uncertain whether daughter's male visitor was still there, and if he was, well then she had enough skills to protect herself. She had heard enough stories about the subjective male that she was more than well equipped to handle him. Of course her going to the house alone had made William nervous, but she had told him she had this. If something was going to happen to her Alice would let him know. Although right now she was ready to kill her pseudo niece for not giving them a heads up about this.

Pushing through the door, she noticed that the house was still in silence except for the faint snoring coming from her daughter. She followed the sound into the living room where her eyes widened at the sight.

There on the couch, lay her daughter. She had several bruises developing on the side of her hip in the shape of a hand. On the floor beside her was obviously Meredith's male friend who looked quite comfortable sleeping with his head in his hands.

Moving towards her daughter she reached for her shoulder, giving it a shake to encourage her to wake. She was not concerned about startling her, after all her daughter would not only have been able to hear her moving through the room but also smell her.  
She was reminded of how well she knew her daughters skills when she watched as her daughter lazily lifted her head, looked at her, and groaned before letting her head flop back down onto the cushion she had her arms wrapped around.

Letting out a sigh she moved to pull the blanket off of the back of the couch before laying it across her daughter. She then moved to pick up the cushion which had fallen next to the couch and moved to drop it on her daughters partners arse.

"Get up, you need to get dressed." Ellis instructed, and received a low solid growl in reply. Ellis couldn't help but chuckle as she thought she really was waking a sleeping lion.

"Did he seriously just growl at you?" she heard Meredith ask her tiredly. She turned to watch her daughter sit up, pulling the blanket around her naked body as she went.

"You, get dressed." Ellis instructed. "When you get back down here, we three are going to talk about what happened last night."

Ellis shot a look to her daughter to say that she meant it, before moving to grab the poker for Meredith's fire place. Once she had it in her hands she moved back towards the couch, but thought twice about sitting on it after knowing what her daughter had done on it. Instead she decided to just stand back and prod the beast who was asleep on her daughter's floor.

"If you so much as poke me with that thing again i swear to god you won't like where I stick it." She heard the man growl and she watched as he raised his head and beared his teeth in warning.

"And if you so much as touch me i assure you that your new in-laws will rip you to shreds, much to the devastation of my daughter, so get the fuck up." Ellis growled in response not liking the attitude that she was receiving from what she suspected to be her daughters mate.

It was obvious that the young man suddenly realised what was going on, and he moved to stand up and looked quite shocked at the woman in front of him. "You're Meredith's mother?" he asks, his hands moving to his hips as he looked her over. "I see vampire blood has done well by you." He adds and Ellis considers this a compliment as she wouldn't take it any other way.

Eying the man in front of her, a smirk slowly graces her face and she can't help but raise her eyebrows at the man. "You know when i came here to find out whether it was true that my daughter had met her mate last night i didn't expect to have him standing in front of me in all his glory." Ellis batted before she gestured towards his clothes, or what had been spared in their obvious eagerness to get them off last night.

"Crap" she heard him groan and watched as he moved towards his things, still leaving himself exposed as he bent over to pick his jeans up off the floor.

"Mom?" she heard Meredith call, and she turned to see her daughter walking back into the room now wearing a pair of denim shorts and a singlet top.

"Meredith" she answered simply as she smirked at her daughter before gesturing back to the male. "He's got himself quite a pickle." She states before seeing her daughter go red faced, "or should i say he has got himself in quite the pickle"

"Let's go with cucumber" Meredith replies before she begins to move towards Derek in disbelief. She watched as he turns away to pull up his pants

"Why are you being so modest now, you weren't before." Ellis stated, as she watched Meredith hand him his shirt.

"Mom" Meredith huffed, as she stops to stand in front of Derek, watching him pull on his shirt. "Are you okay?" she asked him, not caring that her mother was watching. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

Ellis watched as he shook his head in response before he leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her daughter's lips.

"So it's true then?" Ellis asked as she watched her daughter carefully, noticing as the man tilted his head that there were two healing bite marks on his neck. "You mated?"

She watches as Meredith takes her partners hands in her own and turns to face her. "Mom, this is my mate" she said nervously, encouraging him to look up at her mother.

"Why so shy?" Ellis asked him and chuckled slightly as he looked down over himself. "Well i have to say Meredith, you're father is going to have a field day."

Meredith shot her mother a meaningful look before shaking her head quickly. She wanted to be the one to tell Derek what he had just gotten himself into; she didn't want her mother to do that.

"Derek, this is my mother Ellis, mom this is Derek" she says with a sigh before pulling him in the direction of the kitchen. He may not eat food, but after a night like she had last night, she could eat a cow.


	7. Chapter 5-collide

**hey all, im sorry i havent updated - these have all been prewritten - i have just been too lazy and caught up in reading other peoples fics, working and writing a novel... enjoy**

Chapter 5 Collide

Meredith was relieved when her mother had left the kitchen excusing herself. She knew that her mother would be doing two things even though she had only really indicated that she would really be doing one. The first thing her mother would be doing was using the bathroom as that was what excuse she had given, the second being that she would get in touch with her husband, Meredith's father, to confirm his suspicions. Meredith knew that once her mother had done this she didn't have much time before he would arrive.

Meredith, who had been sitting on her kitchen counter eating a medium rare cooked steak and eggs for breakfast, watched as the door closed tightly behind her mother. She then turned to meet the eyes of her mate, who had been watching her closely as she ate.

"What do i need to know that i obviously don't?" Derek asked her, and tilted his head as his eyes seemed to soften, lightening to a blue colour before darkening again.

"Derek" Meredith said softly, she wasn't sure how the information she was about to deliver would bode with him, especially with what it could cost.

"Please just say it" Derek replied, as he moved to stand, before making his way towards Meredith.

"Do you know who William Cullen is?" She asked him, and watched as his face registered the recognition of the name. His teeth had bared slightly and a he ran a hand roughly through his hair.

"What's he got to do with you?" he asked, coming to stand in front of Meredith. He was too scared to touch her in fear of what her next response would be.

"Everything" she told him, as she tried to reach for his hand, one that he pulled away quickly.

"Meredith?" he asked, and she could see that he was trying to work out how William Cullen factored in her life.

"He's my father" Meredith told him, and she watched as he closed his eyes and moved back, putting a viable distance in between them.

When Derek opened his eyes they were Red, and for the first time since Meredith had met him, she was worried.

"Do you have any idea of what you have done?" He asked as he began to pace, his hands clenched in fists.

"We did this. You can't ignore blood lust." Meredith practically whispered, but she knew that to him it was loud and clear.

"Meredith, they will kill me." He stated as he brought his hands up to his head, gripping his hair tightly as he pulled, letting out a large yell of frustration.

"There is a treaty in place" she said naively and knew that the Shepherds have broken treaties before. It was one of the issues that kept rising between the covens. The Shepherds lacked respect.

"You don't get it." He said as he brought his hands down and began to move towards her, his eyes not quite as intensely red as they were before, but still showing his anger. "They made me. They are the only family i know now. Damn it Meredith" he said as he slammed his fists down on either side of her, denting the marble bench and causing Meredith to jump slightly.

With all her strength she pushed Derek away from her, not wanting him near her while he was like this. The pain in his words was evident, but she wasn't going to be stupid to put herself at risk. She knew the force and strength in the push had caught him off guard when his body had slammed into the wall behind him.

"You don't have to go back to them" she told him. "You can stay here. You can stay with me where you belong now."

"Meredith" Derek growled.

"You can't walk away from me." She said as he turned his back on her and looked towards the door. "You have my blood pumping through your veins."

Meredith pushed herself off of the bench and moved towards him. She stopped just behind him, too scared to touch him. But not wanting to leave him. "You can't fight blood lust." She told him. "All i can say is, what will be, will be."

Derek surprised her when he turned around to face her, his eyes no longer red.

"I know" he sighed as he reached for her, and felt a pang in his heart from seeing her flinch. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her cautiously.

"You know my coven will not receive the news well." He told her. "I don't know how your father will react. But the man who turned me is not going to be happy at all."

Meredith let out a sigh of acknowledgement before tilting her head up to look at him.

"You're not going to walk away from me?" she asked, although she knew that she had already told him this before. She was worried that he was going to try and fight this, and while she had never been an insecure woman before, the thought of losing him was rocking her to the core.

"I can't" he breathed just as the door behind him opened and Meredith tensed knowing that her father was here.

"Step away from my daughter" William Cullen's voice shook, and Meredith felt Derek's arms drop as he let her go.

"Meredith Elisabeth Grey Cullen" her father said strongly, and when she finally built up the courage to look at him, his eyes were black, and she could see he was moody. He was meant to have fed last night while her mother was at work, but she could see that he hadn't as his eyes were absent of the beautiful warm brown that normally filled them.

"Dad" Meredith replied with as much courage as she could.

"Did he bite you?" her father asked, as he stepped forward to examine his daughter, Meredith raised her arm to show the small bite marks that were beginning to fade already.

"These don't look like his." Her father argued and Meredith shook her head as she pulled her arm out of her father's grasp.

"They are mine." She told him honestly, "But we did mate." She confessed. "You have to change me." She ordered, and her eyes practically pleaded with him to do it.

"Come here boy" William ordered as he looked at Derek and gestured for him to come closer.

Meredith bit her lip as she watched Derek bear his fangs slightly at her father.

"Put those away." Her father ordered as he moved towards Derek who had refused to follow his initial instruction. It was when he grew closer that she knew he spotted her bite mark. She knew that he wasn't impressed that the mate ship had been completed.

"It seems you both have a way of making our covens collide" William Cullen stated, more so towards Derek than he had to Meredith.

"I didn't know" Derek answered stupidly, and Meredith closed her eyes, knowing that he had just indicated to her father that Meredith had blindly lead him into this mate ship without letting him know what he was risking.

"But she did" William replied as he turned towards Meredith, and she cringed at the look of disappointment on her father's face.

"Do you know what its like to be called back from hunting because one of your family has decided to go off with an old foe?" William asked his daughter.

Meredith shook her head.

"You did this knowingly." He stated, and Meredith watched as her mother moved into the room, followed by Edward, Bella, Lexie and Alex.

"Blood lust" Derek spoke up, and Meredith watched as he moved uncertainly towards her side.

"We know enough about blood lust William" Ellis spoke up, and Meredith was shocked by her mother coming to her defense.

"What will be will be" Ellis added. "We can't undo what they have done."

Meredith watched as her father turned to pull his wife into his arms.

"Blood will be spilt." William warned as he turned back to Meredith, who now had Derek's arms securely around her waist, and she wasn't sure whether she should really be feeling as safe as she was feeling right now.

"Not ours" Edward chipped in. "Alice has already seen what is coming." He added for validation,

Meredith watched as Edward then moved to stare at Derek.

"Derek Shepherd" Ellis said, and everyone turned to her, shocked to hear his name fall from her lips. "I would say welcome to the family, but I am still undecided on just how welcomed you will be."

"I'm nothing like my coven." Derek told them, and Meredith was shocked to feel the change in his stance, there was pride to his voice.

"Then you won't mind leaving them behind then." William filled in. "After all, there is no way you will be taking my daughter there." He added, his voice filled with warning.

Meredith shuddered and she felt Derek's grip on her tighten. "I would never put my mate at risk like that." She heard him reply.

"You already have" Lexie filled in, and Meredith shot her sister a warning look. "Unbeknown to you of course." She said sweetly as she turned her head from Meredith.

"We will see you both at dinner tonight." Ellis informed them as she moved to pull on Williams arm slightly. "After that we will talk about crossing over." She added and Meredith nodded.

She watched as her siblings refused to look at her as they began to file out of the kitchen, leaving her father to look at her once more. She couldn't read him, unlike she usually could and she wasn't too sure of what to think. "I love you" she finally heard him say, and then she watched as he too walked out of the room leaving Ellis behind.

Meredith looked hesitantly at her mother before pushing herself further into Derek's arms. "I suggest you clean up this house, between last night, and your lovers tiff this morning, it looks like a war zone." She stated and then Meredith watched as she left too.

She tried to fight the tears that were burning in her eyes. She didn't want Derek to see or hear her cry, but when she tried to pull away he refused. It seemed he was staying. In more ways than one he was there.


	8. Chapter 6- The visitors

**So have been revisiting my fan fiction - and am just gouging peoples interest in this story ...**

**trying to rebuild momentum in my writing.**

**I have chapters banked for this. **

**Let me know if you want more.**

**Thanks**

Chapter 6 Visitors

Derek had held Meredith while she cried, which she had not expected. She had expected him to abandon her because after all they had only known each other for just a night. They had met, developed blood lust and then mated. After the whirl wind mate ship she now realised that they probably should have taken some more time to actually get to know each other. The blood lust would never have gone away, that was the point of blood lust. But as easy as it was to say they should have waited, Meredith didn't want to think of what could have happened if they had.

After the tears had stopped, Meredith wasn't exactly sure what they should do now. She knew they needed to talk about where they would go from here, and also the process that she was soon going to undertake at the hand of her father. However, she wasn't exactly sure how to raise any of those topics, especially when things felt so awkward, or maybe it was just her that felt awkward.

Pulling away from Derek, Meredith moved towards the living room where she knew she should really begin to clean. Her mother's instructions this morning were still ringing in her head and she figured that this would be a good distraction.

Derek had followed her from their place in the kitchen into the living room, and looked at the remains from last night's romp session. He had great appreciation for the chemistry that had shown itself in their love making. There was one thing he knew completely about his mate and that was never to underestimate her in the bedroom as she was both feisty and flexible. He considered her to be his heaven; after all he doubted that God would hold a place for him with his bloody past.

He had stood back and watched Meredith busily pick up the cushions and the replace the table back to its original position. He could see the broken vase from when things had heated up that little bit more and she had gotten forceful. He couldn't help but smirk at the flashes of memory.

"So..." Derek opened, trailing off as he watched his mate. His eyes trailing along her body as she displayed her glorious pale white legs.

"Can you not ogle me, and instead maybe help?" Meredith asked as she turned to look at him. She raised her eyebrow at the look on his face before taking in the way that he was leaning against the door frame.

"I am allowed to ogle you." He replied and Meredith shook her head at him, turning back to pick up the poker that her mother had used to rile Derek from his sleep.

"Is that so?" Meredith asked as she looked back at him, only to find him standing much closer than before.

"You're my mate" Derek replied with a simple shrug and Meredith could hear the innocence in his statement, and can see the lust in his eyes.

"I have a poker and I'm not afraid to use it." She joked, and Derek reached to take it from her hand.

Meredith gave it to him reluctantly, and watched as he spun it in his hand before tossing it with deadly accuracy into its basket where it belonged. His hands then quickly moved to her hips, and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Much better" Derek told her and Meredith noticed how smug he was looking.  
"We should take some time to get to know each other." She told him only for him to smirk.

"I want to know every inch of you." He replied, and Meredith felt her body tingle as he moved to kiss her. It seemed that her mate had an insatiable appetite much like her own. She moaned into the kiss, her hands moving to sit on his shoulders.

"This is what I'm talking about." Derek murmured as he deepened the kiss. Meredith simply clung to his shoulders enjoying the fire that was burning inside of her.

Once Derek pulled away, Meredith still held onto him. She didn't want to let him go just yet.

"We need to talk about how we are going to do this." Derek said as he gestured to the couch, and Meredith leaned into him reluctant to move just yet.

"Come on" he sighed, as he lifted her in his arms and carried her towards the couch. It seemed that he could tell that this was a conversation she was reluctant to have. He settled on the couch with her still in his arms, and shifted her so that she was now sitting on his lap with her head on his shoulder.

"So you knew who i was?" he asked her, and felt her tense in his arms. "But you still went with me anyway?"

Meredith sighed as she turned her head into his neck further and nodded.

"You do realise how unsafe that was?" he asked. He knew he had no intention of hurting her, which was one of the things that had dazzled him from the start. It was the feeling that had come over him when he had seen her on the ferry boat that had made him follow her to the Emerald City Bar, one of the bars owned by William Cullen.

"But you didn't hurt me" she replied simply and Derek moved his hands up and down her sides as he tried to fathom how she could have been so reckless when she knew who he was. "I could see that you wouldn't."

Derek was unsure what to think of her reply and so he just remained quiet for a moment, his eyes roaming over the room that they were sitting in.

"Are you moving in?" she asked him, and he felt her head tilt up to look at him, and at that moment he was certain that he would have to move with her.

"It wouldn't be right not to." He told her and he lowered his head so he could brush a kiss across her lips. "It wouldn't be safe not to."

He felt her grip tighten on him for a moment before he urged her to relax. "I think we should get a new place though. Maybe closer to your coven." He added and once he had spoken those words he wasn't sure whether he should have.

"Ok" Meredith replied as she turned to straddle him.

"I don't want to rush this" Derek told her now that his eyes were equal with her own.

"We already have" she instantly replied, and she knew that he was worried that they hadn't taken the time to develop their relationship properly.

Derek went to say something back, when Meredith's front door opened and he automatically tensed. He could see Meredith wasn't too worried, and he was anxious as to why.

"We're in the living room" Meredith called out, and yet didn't move to dismount Derek.

"Meredith" Derek scolded, not being able to hide his concern.

"So it's true" The voice said and Derek watched as Meredith smiled. She didn't even turn to look at the person who was now standing in the door way accompanied by a few other people. He recognised the four people from last night. They were Meredith friends.

"It is" Meredith replied as she moved to rub Derek's shoulders hoping to get him to relax.

"Nice" one of the other people stated, and Derek watched as they moved into the room, dropping down on the bean bags that they had pulled from a box on their way in.

"You know it's not nice to ditch your girls on a night out" The other female stated as she snuggled closer to one of the others and Derek recognised them as the couple that had been making out heavily near Meredith, the blonde being the one to have disrupted his advances on the ferry boat.

"It was stupid" The male finally spoke up, and earned himself a thump from the woman who was sitting closest to him.

"Derek" Meredith said in order to gain his attention. "The broody male, sitting next to the pinch faced Asian is Jackson Avery. He has been my body guard since i was 5. He has also been reluctant to leave my side since then. The only reason you managed that is because the pinch faced Asian is Cristina Yang, my best friend, and his mate. She comes in handy when i need to escape." She told him.

Derek listened carefully, all the while he was surprised by the fact that Meredith hadn't turned to look at them, and yet knew the direction in which to gesture for the location of her friends.

"Arizona Robbins is the perky blonde that is snuggled with the hot Latino. She is my cousin, and was the only one in her family who decided that Aunty Ellis was not a complete whack job." She continued, "And the hot Latino is Miss Calliope Torres, heiress to the Spanish throne. She is also my cousin's mate and one of my closest friends."

Meredith smiled at the look on Derek's face, and she could hear her friends giggling behind her at the way she had left him speechless. "It's a secret trick i have of mine, I will explain it better later." She whispered before leaning in to kiss him.

"It's not a trick, its a gift" she heard Jackson speak up, and she pulled back from Derek, dismounted and turned to face her friend, before dropping back on Derek's lap.

"I have many gifts then" she replied and she felt Derek's hands come to sit on her thighs.

Meredith watched Jackson scowl, and knew that this was hard for him as it was possible that he considered himself a failure.

"Your father wasn't happy when i called him last night." Jackson replied, and Meredith shifted a moment before sliding off of Derek's lap. She wanted to take a moment to process everything Jackson was about to tell her.

"You are a tattle tale" Meredith told him and she grabbed a cushion to throw at him, he swatted it away like he was swatting away a fly before he crossed his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"You went off with a Shepherd." He replied as if it was enough of an explanation.

"And you interrupted his feeding, made him insanely broody and he sent my mother around first thing in the morning to find us sleeping naked." Meredith replied. "I knew that you were close by. I can't thank Cristina enough for at least making you keep your distance and not disturb us. I told her we would be fine."

"Meredith" Derek started, and Meredith shook her head to silence him.

"Mer" she heard Arizona speak up, and she turned to her cousin quickly. "We were all worried. But now we can see you were fine. You've mated, a whirl wind maybe, but your happy." She explained, and she emphasised that Meredith was happy, which Meredith knew was directed to Jackson.

"Thanks" Meredith murmured to her cousin, before she went completely blank, and it seemed like she had left herself for a moment.

Derek watched as Meredith went stone cold, her eyes closing. He went to touch her when Jackson quickly ordered for him not to.

"We have company" Meredith stated, and her voice sounded hollow. "They don't intend on coming in, but they want you to go out."

Derek looked at her in shock, before watching Meredith open her eyes, and relax.

"What was that?" he asked as he went to grab her hand, but Meredith only pulled it away.

"You need to go" she told him, before looking to her friends. "Jackson, Callie, can you go with him, but hang back?" she asked.

"Who is out there?" Jackson asked, beating Derek to the punch.

"Mark Shepherd and George Shepherd" she told him "it seems they want their brother"

Meredith bit her lip as she turned to look at Derek. He raised his hand to the side of her face, using his thumb to stroke her cheek. "It will be okay" he told her, and she simply nodded before leaning in to kiss him.

"Go" she whispered as she pulled back. She didn't know what she was sending him out to, but she knew that it could be very dangerous.


	9. Chapter 7 - Brothers by Bite

Chapter 7 Brothers by Bite

Derek was not exactly sure what to think about the presence of Mark and George outside Meredith's house. If anything it confirmed to him the need for them to relocate closer to her coven. He knew that their presence could mean one of two things. It could mean that 1) his family knew that he had mated with their rivals and were making sure he was okay, or 2) they were there to eliminate him for his traitorous mate ship.

He could see his brothers pacing outside the tall fence that surrounded Meredith's house. He turned to look at the house briefly, and for a moment he was gobsmacked by the old Victorian mansion that seemed to be just standing there. He hadn't paid any attention to it last night when he had arrived there as he had his mind on other things, sexual things. Now though, he knew they would need to leave this beautiful house behind. He wanted to protect Meredith, even if it was from his own family.

As he reached the gate he watched his brothers turn to look at him, their eyes more of an albino colour than before. It seemed that they had fed last night, something which he knew he had meant to do, and needed to do soon.

He acknowledged his brothers by bite with a nod of his head as he awkwardly moved through the gate and positioned himself in front of them. He didn't want to show them his fear knowing that it would cause more of a reaction than him fronting up to his actions.

"Is it true?" George asked meekly, not the reaction that Derek had expected. George was one of the guys that should never have been turned. If anyone else paid any attention to that fact then he would have been exterminated from the beginning. George, previously O'Malley, now Shepherd had been a young budding surgeon who had stumbled into the wrong bar at the wrong time. Derek's vampire mother had been the one to think that the doe eyed boy would be a good mate and friend for Derek. Derek however knew differently. George was the kind of man who preferred to help people rather than ravish them, and yes he could do that as a vampire too, hell the Cullen's proved it all the time. But he couldn't do that as a Shepherd and it had always made George look completely out of place.

"It is" Derek replied as he drew his shoulders back with pride. He knew there was no harm in showing this brother exactly how happy he was with his mate. A smile graced his face briefly before he tilted his neck to show the last remnants of his mate ship.

He then turned to look at his other brother, the one who was standing there looking quite moody. His other brother by bite was Mark Sloan, the same Mark Sloan that he had grown up with in his mortal realm. He had changed Mark himself, when he had selfishly decided that he couldn't live without the brother that he had all his life. Mark had taken to the lifestyle of being a vampire quite well, especially when he had learnt how the Shepherds lived. The coven that the Shepherds had established had been one that enticed Mark, especially with the unlimited access to females.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you." Derek stated as he looked his brother over, "But what are you doing here?"

"Michael sent us." Mark replied. "I have to tell you man he isn't happy, he isn't happy at all" Mark added as he shook his head and Derek could now get the gist of his brothers presence.

"So what does he want you to do?" Derek asked as he slipped his hands inside his pockets of his jeans, and briefly looked back at the house where he guessed Meredith was watching.

"He wanted us to verify that you have mated. But Derek, how could you do this man?" Mark asked, "You're with one of them."

Derek shook his head at the way Mark had just phrased his question. He knew that Mark was right Meredith was one of them, but she was different, hell he didn't even think the Cullen's were that bad, and frankly he had done well to make sure that no Cullen's had died at his hands when they were warring. He didn't believe they should have been fighting from the start. He had even dangerously argued that too. "She isn't just one of them, and hell I didn't even know she was a Cullen at the start." He confessed. "But she's my mate." He said defiantly. "They need to live with that. If they can, then maybe i will be able to come home again to visit."

Derek watched as Mark frowned, it was obvious that he didn't like Derek's response.

"They made you" Mark argued, "and you're throwing it away."

"I'm not" Derek answered. "You can't fight who you have blood lust with; you can only accept that it is there."

Derek moved to run a hand through his hair as he stepped forward towards his brothers. "Have you been sent to kill me?" he asked.

"Not yet" George replied. He had been quiet during the exchange between Mark and Derek. He knew his place when it came to them and it was easiest to leave them to fight out or discuss whatever was eating at them.

"Well good then." Derek replied as he took a step back, looking to see a hint of Jackson and Calliope standing on either side of the wall.

"I don't want to kill you." Mark said earnestly and Derek knew that it was true. If anything, Mark being sentenced to kill Derek would cause him just as much pain as it would Derek.

"Then don't" Derek stated as he begin to shift awkwardly. "Look, i would love to introduce you to Meredith later, but at the moment it isn't a good idea." He stated and looked back towards the house. "But please, don't come here again." He told them and knew that they were shocked by his request, Mark looking hurt more than anything. "Call me, and i will come to you." He told them.

Mark nodded, and seemed to accept that, but still wasn't happy about not being able to visit his brother, his best friend.

"Tell Michael I'm sorry, and please don't break the treaty." Derek instructed and he turned to retrace his steps back to the house.

"You know you were Monica's favourite son, she's not going to let you go so easily." Mark called after him, but Derek chose not to reply as he pushed through the gate, ensuring that it was locked and made his way back to the house. He watched as Jackson and Calliope came out from their points and walked back with him. Neither of them said anything about the exchange that they had just heard, but Derek knew that they obviously had some things on their mind.

Moving back through the front door, he found a nervous Meredith still pacing by the bottom of the stairs. As soon as he stopped in front of her she flung her arms around him. "How much did you hear?" he asked as her lips grazed his neck, and he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Everything" she replied before pulling back slightly, and standing on her toes to kiss him.

"Okay enough of the love fest" Cristina stated and Derek felt Meredith break the kiss, which only caused him to hold her tighter. He didn't want to let her go just yet, no matter whether they were kissing or not.

"For the mere mortal" Meredith said jokingly, "We must tell you that Derek asked his family to leave him be."

Cristina nodded, but everyone knew that it didn't matter what Derek asked of his brothers, Michael and Monica Shepherd will act as they see fit.


	10. Chapter 8 - Delectable

Chapter 8 Delectable

Dinner, it was the only thing Derek could think about as Meredith drove her car onto the ferry boat which would take them to Bainbridge Island where most of her coven lived. He knew that Meredith had noticed that his eyes had slowly become red over the course of the day. She hadn't said anything but he knew that was one of the reasons she had made Jackson leave taking Cristina with him. Arizona and Calliope had lingered and Derek knew it was only because they too were vampires and were not at risk if he lost control. He had been surprised that he hadn't attempted to feed from Meredith although he knew that his blood swirled within her own. It heightened the urge to see what they tasted like together as surely their kiss last night had given him a taste of how good they tasted together. However, Derek knew that it was too dangerous to nourish from her whilst she was still half mortal.

"Not much longer." Meredith promised as if reading his thoughts as she reached over and squeezed his thigh as the car came to a rest in the lot under the ferry.

He turned to look at her, his eyes concentrating on Meredith's plump lips before moving to study her delicious neck.

"I'd take you upstairs but I think that's not completely safe." she told him honestly.

"And yet you stay" he commented as he licked his lips slightly and Meredith smirked before biting her lip.

"Am I really that delectable?" she asked before leaning closer to him and Derek didn't know whether she was just doing it to punish him for having such thoughts or whether she was hoping to tempt him.

"Meredith" Derek said in warning and Meredith could only giggle as she unbuckled her seat belt. He watched in bafflement as Meredith then climbed over the centre console and moved to straddle him. He nervously shifted to accommodate her before finding himself staring straight at her pulse point on her neck.

"Meredith" he said and even he heard the pain in his voice. "Please" he groaned and Meredith giggled as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his.

"Listen" Meredith urged as she rocked slightly against him. She was tempted to let him taste her but knew that she shouldn't. "If you learn self control" Meredith said as she ran her hands over his chest. "I will reward you for being a very very good boy."

Derek fought hard to focus on Meredith's voice and not the sound of her heart beating as it seemingly thumped against her chest. "Ok" he struggled out and Meredith smirked.

"If you are bad" she told him "then you can't touch any of this until after I have turned"

"When will that be?" Derek asked, and his voice strained just as much as his cock seemed to be under the movement of Meredith's slight hip thrusts.

"I don't know" Meredith answered with a shrug, "it depends on when my father organises it"

Derek's eyes widened in knowing that by biting her he could piss off her father which could prolong his turning her. That wouldn't be a good thing because he needed her body just as much as he needed her blood.

"I'm listening" he finally told her and he worked hard to stay true to his word as his hands moved to hold Meredith's hips.

"Good" she murmured before she leaned in to kiss him, this time thrusting her tongue inside of his mouth. She deepened the kiss as her fingers curled through his hair, tilting his neck to allow better access. On pulling away she straightened his head and looked straight into his eyes. "Derek" she stated on seeing that he was still looking at her throat.

"Meredith" he strained.

"Look me in the eyes Derek." she instructed.

She watched as he battled to shift his eyes up to meet her own and once he did she smiled. "I am your mate." she told him. "Not your dinner." she added.

"I know" he stated and she could see he was reminding himself of that as he said it.

"I want you to repeat it." Meredith said with a giggle, and she thought she was sounding like a leader at an AA meeting, or like the sharks on finding nemo with the "fish are friends and not food".

"What was it again?" he asked with a smirk and Meredith leaned in to kiss him again.

"I am your mate, not your dinner" she reminded him.

"You are my mate" he said with a slight growl as his hands moved over her hips and across her sides.

"And?" Meredith prompted.

"Not food" he replied and was rewarded by another deep kiss.

Derek moaned into Meredith's mouth, and was surprised when she pulled back suddenly.

"Good" Meredith told him before her hands moved in between them and found the button on his jeans. "Now your reward" She told him. She undid his jeans and lifted herself enough so that she didn't hinder the pulling down of them – of course she only uncovered his excruciating large member, and a little bit further because she had no intentions of getting zipper marks on her arse.

Meredith then turned on his lap and undid her shorts, quite relieved that she hadn't changed into the jeans that she had entertained the possibility of wearing. She slid them down exposing her bottom, and could almost feel her juices running down her thighs already as her body hummed with the anticipation of what was to come.

"Mer" Derek groaned, and Meredith took in a deep breath as she lowered herself down onto him with her intent to ride him.

Her body ached as it adjusted to his size, and she felt his hands on her hips, stilling her as if he knew that he was a lot to take in.

"I'm good" Meredith finally told him, and her hands moved to his own, slowly pushing them from her hips as she began to raise herself up before impaling herself again.

She heard Derek groan in approval as she added the swivel of a figure eight. She knew that this could get rough, and with her eyes off of him meant that he might get lost in the haze of their love making.

Moving faster, Meredith moved to grip onto the dash, watching as her strength left its mark.

She felt his hands move to her hips again, encouraging their movement, although she wondered whether he was doing so in efforts to guide her in the way he wanted.

Her movements grew faster and rougher, the motion became less fluid as they both strove to their peaks.

Meredith came first, and she felt the explosion rock her as it seemingly too rocked the car.

Derek followed just a few thrusts behind her, spilling his seed.

Meredith felt hazy herself, and her grip loosened on the dash in front of her as she swayed back and forth slightly before she let herself fall back against Derek's chest.

"Say it again" she instructed, as her hand moved up to take a hold of his now mated curls.

"You're my mate, not food." He told her with a slight wink as he beared his teeth.

"Good" Meredith said with a smile as she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him thoroughly.

"The ferry will be docking soon" Derek informed her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I can't move yet" Meredith murmured despite the fact that Derek had just slipped out of her.

"Hmmm" Derek sounded in acknowledgement as he watched her head lull to the side exposing her pulse point.

Derek moved his head so his mouth was just over the point.

"You're my mate, not food" he told her as his lips brushed over the point, and he pulled his head back as he moved his hands up and down her side. "Come on Mer" he then encouraged, and he felt her shift to pull her shorts up.

"Ok" she murmured before crawling off of his lap and moving across the centre console where she took her spot again behind the wheel.

She pulled her visor down so she could quickly check herself in the mirror to make sure she didn't look completely like she had just had sex.

"Fix yourself up" Meredith told him, as she looked over at him to see him looking hard again. "My mother has already seen more of you than i would have preferred." She added and watched as he lazily pulled up his pants and fixed himself.

"After tea" she told him, "We will continue this" she said with a smile, and reached across to squeeze his leg and felt his hand join hers, their fingers intertwining.


End file.
